Pokemon Anime
The Pokemon Anime is a very "Cool" anime that is about some idiot and his pesky Pikachu. The show has extremely HUGE ratings, And its Hitler's Favorite show! plot is about Ash trying to become the Pokemon Master while running into many sub-plots, like Misty angry at the fact her bicycle's destroyed, Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu or the characters meeting legendary Pokemon for no reason. The show already has around 600 episodes, and nobody knows when the final episode's gonna air, yet there's rumors that there will be '''OVER 9000 '''episodes for some reason. Summary It all stated one morning when Ash finally realized it was the day to get his starter Pokemon. However, he was extremely late (It was 11:59 PM.) to arrive at Professor Oak's Lab as he kept on going the wrong way. Eventually he found the fake proessor's lab, yet he mistaked it for McDonald's. Ash said he wanted to order a Small Mac, yet Professor Oak told him that he wasn't in a fastfood place. Oak the gives Ash an extremely long speech about Pokemon. Then the Professor remembers something: He's all out of Pokemon except for one extremely deadly one that could take over the world. However, the fake Professor gives the Pikachu to Ash anyway, saying "Be careful." Despite this, Ash didn't listen due to his low IQ, and he started dancing like a maniac, as he was very happy. Ash decided to start his journey to become the Pokemon Champion of the entire world... While meeting lots of crazy people and doing random stuff among the way. Ash has been exactly 10 years old for 14 years now; the only actual sign of him aging is his voice breaking. Ash once got turned into a retarded Pikachu with strange hair because of some magician. Fake Show If it weren't for Unpokemon Channel, a select few probably wouldn't have known that the entire thing was staged. However, they put on videos of Ash Ketchum in real life. Then people realized that he was such an idiot, and he grew up in such an abusive and broken family, he couldn't have done even half the things that he did in the anime. Then, Naruto leaked out many of the secrets of the Pokemon Anime. They knew that if they had put it on their channel, Cartoon Network and the Pokemon Anime would eliminate it. So instead, they put it on their wiki. Neither Bulbapedia nor The Pokemon Wiki were part of the Pokemon Anime, and so this was safe ground. Also, once people had read the leaked secrets, they could play the engaging game. Notes *All of the Pokemon, Pokemon attacks, athletic people, copy women, companions to Ash, and stunts are played by one person. Yes, the anime is that cheap! *The only reason that the anime can say "No Pokemon were hurt in this serial." is because every time a Pokemon attacks another Pokemon, the "Pokemon" getting hurt is Naruto. So instead of hurting Pokemon, the anime hurts ninjas. *Naruto also used to play regular animals in the anime. But then there were less regular animals in the anime. See also *List of episodes of the Pokemon Anime *List of Characters in the Pokemon Anime Category: Shows Category:Naruto